


Second-hand Straight from the Source

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Samuel Vimes' Boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: When one is Commander of the Watch, it is within one's purview to acquire footwear in a non-traditional manner, so as to satisfy one's unique needs.(i.e. It's time for Vimes to replace his boots.)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Second-hand Straight from the Source

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



It was the time of year that Watch members with size nine-and-a-half feet dreaded*. Commander Samuel Vimes liked to feel the cobbles of Ankh-Morpork beneath him, but there was such a thing as too much. Some poor copper would soon be forced to give up their boots for a pair of new ones. 

*Actually, it was a time of year every Watch member with humanoid feet dreaded, because being the wrong shoe size didn’t preclude them from feeling extremely cautious about the state of their footwear. Having the Commander stalk by, glaring at your boots, did that to a person.


End file.
